


The 4th of July Was Too Long Ago for This Shit

by iamstupid



Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Call of Duty: Zombies reference mid battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream kicks down many doors, I didn’t mean for this fic to end up this sad, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, finding Sapnap, ft. Sapnap and fireworks, half-crack half-angst, no beta we die like men, no pining they’re busy trying not to die now, smartass Georgenotfound, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: They get to Houston, finally, but it’s not at all what they had hoped or planned for.(Can be read alone if you don’t wanna check out the first one shot)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	1. Houston, Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a lot of adrenaline lol I’m sorry if it’s bad,, Also I didn’t tag Dreamnotfound because this one-shot isn’t centered around their relationship, but there are definitely hints to Dream’s feelings.

Saving Sapnap was both a blessing and a curse no one could have beckoned down, especially someone as non-religious as Dream. Really, it is a miracle, albeit the scariest moment of his life. But really, what’s new?

“Do you think he’d be here?” George asks, scanning the high rise apartment complex. This is where Sap lived pre-apocalypse; he’s never visited, yet he knows because Sapnap told both of them before communications were completely cut. It’s a pretty modest building in Houston close to one of the big universities, but Dream doesn’t remember which one Sap attends. They never really talked much about schooling before.

Dream thinks humorlessly that a degree in computer science will definitely not help Sapnap now, but stops himself from saying it out loud. “In his apartment? No.”

“.. Hm.”

“I think he would’ve known to leave. He’s not dumb.”

George sighs, “We were in your apartment for the first few weeks.”

“That’s because we had no idea what was happening, and you had just flown in. Nick’s like... been hunting before, and stuff. His family is good at it. They had to have made sure he got out.” there it is, Sapnap’s real name. Dream has noticed he only uses it when he’s being serious.

“That doesn’t mean he’ll be able to fight them, Dream.” responds George. Being able to shoot may give a certain advantage, but being unwilling to shoot cancels the whole thing to begin with. They both know Sapnap would never kill someone.

Dream doesn’t reply and instead takes a deep breath before starting up the pathway into the apartment complex, motioning for George to follow with him. “It’s worth checking, anyways. Be careful, only make noise if you need to, okay?”

George grimaces, but pulls out the axe they had found in someone’s back yard from it’s sheath. Dream does the same with his knife and they approach the doors cautiously, checking for zombies. The lobby seems clear despite all of the blood stains, thankfully. 

Dream motions to follow after him before pushing at the front door, only for it to be locked. “Oh, God dammit.”

“It’s locked,” notes George.

“Yeah, no duh.” Dream sighs, clearly annoyed, “We need to find another way in.”

They split up around the building looking for some kind of opening, like a window or an unlocked door. A few zombies lurk around the corners that they easily either evade or demobilize. Dream always goes for ankles or knees since it’s a good weak point, but he’s never seen George try and take one down, always side stepping and running.

He doesn’t blame him. They were people once too, even if the rotting flesh and groaning takes away from that. All a matter of perspective.

Dream approaches the backdoor and kicks it open. It makes an angry, leering sound in protest. He didn’t want to kick open the front doors because they were glass, but this one was just a smidge less noisy either way.

Instead of calling his companion to tell him about their new way of entry Dream stalks around the other side of the building. Too much noise draws them in, and having another horde on their asses like a few weeks back is not a good plan. They both understand that after dealing with it for the first few days of travel, but if one were to appear now? They’d be cornered. 

“Follow me.” he whispers to the shorter male, motioning with his fingers once again. 

George grimaces, “We could’ve found an open window or something.”

“Too slow. Come on.”

The two of them creep into the lobby of the apartment building. Dream’s holding his breath, weapon ready in case something bad happens. He’s leading the two of them so he has to be prepared. 

Luckily, the coast is clear in that room. He can hear faint voices from upstairs that are probably undead, shuffling and moaning mostly, but the apartment looks pretty empty so far. Dream doesn’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse. 

“Let’s take the stairs,” he says lowly as they approach the door, knife still in hand. At first he tries the door knob, jiggling it unsuccessfully. Then Dream curses and backs up, before kicking the door next to the lock. It starts to splinter.

“Dream, what are you doing?” George whisper yells.

“Kicking the stupid door down because it’s locked!”

“You’re causing too much noise! Zombies are going to come!”

Dream kicks again, and the door opens with a satisfying pop. “Well, it’s open now either way.”

George grumbles as he follows him into the stairwell, “You’re impossible.” 

Dream only grins and leads the two of them up to the fourth floor, the one Sapnap lives on. They find a few splatters of blood along the way on the walls and on the floor, but that’s typical in any building at this point. He’s sure the halls of the building were once pristine. Now they just look rather unappealing.

When they’re on the fourth floor he flashes three numbers- 4, 6, and 2, since Sapnap lives in apartment 462. George nods grimly, readying his axe, and together they find the door.

It’s unlocked; definitely a bad sign. The two share a look before entering the apartment. 

The first thing Dream notices is the smell, overpowering and disgusting. He gags, hand coming up to cover his mouth, and assesses the room. The smell must be coming from somewhere else since Sapnap’s living room looks relatively clean. Everything looks as if it were a normal Wednesday- which it isn’t, by the way, since there is no ‘normal’ anymore.

He notices the kitchen is in a similar state, clean. The countertops are a little dusty, yeah, but everything is still neatly set around the room. There’s still a pan set on the stove with no food in it, but Dream is willing to bet it doesn’t smell particularly good, either.

They silently make their way out of the main rooms and into the hallway, which has two doors. He assumes bedroom and bathroom, and deciding the bathroom is ultimately probably a little more safe, signals George to check that while he checks the bedroom.

“I don’t think we should split up.” George whispers to him before he can tell him to use his hands, “It smells worse over here.”

Dream considers. “Fine. Stay behind me, we’ll check the bedroom first.”

It turns out checking the bedroom first WAS a good idea, because upon entry they find an open window and a note. George shows him it wordlessly and they read together, flipping the note over onto the other side to see if there’s anymore writing.

_Snuck out the window, if anyone’s looking for me. It wasn’t safe to stay here anymore, gonna try down the road. Also don’t open the bathroom - Nick_

Dream throws his hands up in a silent rage, huffing quietly. Of course they had just missed him. Months of survival just to get thwarted by their best friend jumping out a window, weeks of walking only to come up fruitless.

George turns over the note again to the empty side one last time before sighing. “I guess we should look in the washroom.” he says quietly, unsure.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a zombie in there,” responds Dream, voice equally as low. “because of the bad smell and the note... maybe it can’t speak?”

George wrinkles his nose. He folds the note and shoves it into his jean’s pocket, “We should see if he left anything good before we go.”

Dream nods and the two of them return to their silence, scouring the apartment for useful items. Sapnap said before he used to keep a gun in his apartment for safety reasons; they can’t find it anywhere, so they can only assume he took it with them. A lot of the food in the pantry is gone or rotted and he isn’t even going to try and open the fridge. 

Luckily, though, George manages to find a box of matches and a lighter in one of the drawers next to Sap’s old monitor, which is pretty good. He also finds a few plastic water bottles and decides to pour the contents out into their shared thermos to avoid making too much noise while they’re absconding. 

Then Dream hears the zombie in the bathroom thump against the door, moaning angrily about his sleep being disturbed while they were rustling about, and they decide it’s time to jet.

He leads the way as the two go down the stairs, weapon still ready in case a zombie appears from another floor, but it seems like someone had thought of that. All of the other floors (save for the roof) are blocked by various pieces of furniture, like a desk or a chair. There’s also a lot of shuffling on the other side, so Dream’s pretty thankful they managed to get in and out with no sweat, because someone else had to have done that for them.

“So he climbed out of that window there.” calls George, pointing at an open window four flights up. 

“C’mon, let’s go see if Sap left any clues outside as to where he is.”

The short answer? No. Long answer? It’s complicated. See, they didn’t find anything in the immediate vicinity that proves Sapnap went a certain direction. No footprints, broken twigs, anything. What they do find, however, is an empty plastic water bottle of the same brand George found discarded next to a full trash can about two streets down.

“He’s here.” George mumbles, “I can feel it.”

Dream stares at the front door of the restaurant they’re talking about. There’s a few stragglers around the building, probably separated from a larger zombie colony, but two are clawing at an iron fence gate. It also doesn’t prove much, but hints that maybe, just maybe, someone is inside.

“It’s.. worth a shot.” Dream says hesitantly, psyching himself up to having to inevitably brawl their way out of this. 

George nods and steps back, allowing him to take the lead, and they head towards the restaurant. It’s tricky work considering how many zombies there are and how few of them there are, but they make it work. Dream demobilizes the ones that pop up, and if they’re too loud or drawing attention, he either pulls George to the next safe spot or kills the zombie.

The two of them successfully manage to get as close as they can in a matter of ten minutes, trying to figure out the game plan. The restaurant itself seemed to be under renovation when it all went down, so an iron fence stands around the entire thing. Dream can see what looks like two locks holding the gate together, one cut but another fashioned in it’s place. 

“We’re going to have to jump over it.”

George’s eyes bulge out of his skull. “Are you insane? They’ll see us, and that fence is huge!”

“At night.” Dream adds on helpfully. It’s common knowledge that zombies don’t have the best eyesight, but their sense of hearing, smell, taste.. it’s all intact. Maybe not to the same degree as a persons, but they make up for that weakness with strength in numbers.

George still doesn’t seem convinced, and honestly Dream doesn’t blame him. “Why don’t we just wait out here until Sapnap comes out? He can’t stay in there forever.”

“That’s wasting time we don’t have, George. This could just not even be him, he might’ve..”

George doesn’t let him finish the sentence since they both know where it’s going. “It’s him. He’s in there, I know it.”

Dream clicks his tongue in annoyance but moves to sit down against the wall of the building anyways. “Fine. Stakeout for Sapnap.”

“That’s the spirit, Dream.” responds George, shimmying down next to him. He tugs his backpack off and sets it in his lap, hugging the item to his chest. They have awhile to wait, most likely, a few days at most. 

If worse ends up coming to worst and they do sit there for days, he might as well be comfortable.


	2. Restaurant. Houston, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the first chapter into two and just have three chapters in this fic (easier to read). Sorry for the content spam ewe

Hours dwindle by. The two take turns watching the restaurant, swapping jobs every once in awhile to keep things interesting. They play rock paper scissors. They go through a good portion of their water because of the Texas heat. They avoid talking about the inevitable. And finally, finally, something happens.

It starts with a firework in the parking lot that wakes Dream the hell up. He opens his eyes blearily to a dark sky and a panicked George shaking him. “W-what-?”

“Dream!! Dream, it’s Sap- c’mon! Wake up you idiot-“

“I’m up, I’m up!” he complains, gripping George’s arms to stop him from being shook. “What is it?”  
George doesn’t even reply, just hauls him to his feet and glances fearfully back at the building. Another firework goes off, alerting most nearby zombies and then some. Dream curses as he scrambles for his things.

“We need to help him- c’mon, get up, let’s go!”

“How the HELL does someone get fireworks anyways?!” Dream exclaims, a scowl on his face. He’s so gonna kill Sapnap for this later, if the immediate threat of zombies doesn’t kill all of them first.

“I don’t know! Just, c’mon, let’s go.”

The two sprint to the fence in time to see Sapnap, in all of his chaotic fucking glory, lighting fireworks. He looks a little worse for wear with a hard semi-shaven beard going on and bags under his eyes, but he’s sure the two of them don’t look any better. It’s not like they have time to stop and groom themselves.

“Sapnap, what the hell are you doing?!!” Dream shouts, slamming his fists against the iron fence. They rattle with the weight of him, vibrating underneath his finger tips. He has no idea how this thing has kept zombies out if it can barely keep him out.

Sapnap’s expression completely changes when he sees George and Dream, a painful reminder that the first time they’ve all seen each other in person is during the apocalypse. “What are you guys doing here?!” he cries out in alarm.

“Saving you, you fucking idiot!” Dream shouts back, hastily looking both ways before he starts to climb the fence. “George, make sure no one gets in, understand?! If there’s too many you start running, don’t look back.”

“What?! No, I’m not leaving you two behind-“  
“You won’t have a choice!”

George bites his tongue and focuses on instead boosting the other up, pushing at his thighs and feet. “Don’t mess this up, Dream.”

Dream’s facial expression softens for a moment as he glances back, “I won’t.”

And with that he unceremoniously drops onto the other side of the fence, landing with a small ‘oof’ and probably crushing all of the contents in his backpack. Dream groans at the bad fall but scampers quickly up to his feet. They’re running out of time. More and more zombies dot the landscape the longer they spend here, and having one of your best friends lighting a homing beacon for them isn’t exactly the best situation.

“Sapnap, what the everliving fuck are you doing?!” Dream snarls, tackling the other male once he’s in reach.

Sapnap screams in panic as his flare is dropped and he falls to the ground. “Get off me!”

Dream clutches the other male’s shirt collar im his hands. He tugs on it enough to bring Sap’s face closer, “What the fuck did you do, Sapnap?!”

“It was a trap, okay?! It would’ve been fine!”

“They’re coming!” George calls out from the other side of the fence, and Dream is hit with the stumbling sensation that they might die here.

Dream lets go of Sapnap’s collar. “Yeah, obviously it would’ve been fine. How would you have climbed back over with a horde on you? You’re a fucking idiot!”

“Dream!” George shouts, narrowly dodging a zombie that swings at his abdomen. “We need to go, NOW!”

For a scary moment Dream thinks about leaving Sapnap behind. They had come all of this way for a madman, after all, one who is about to get them killed. Would it really be so criminal to hop the fence and leave before chaos takes over?

Yes, it would. He grimaces, stepping off of Sapnap before extending a hand. “You better know how to get out of this, Nick.” he warns. 

Dream doesn’t admit it but for the first time in months he’s happy to have Sapnap take his hand.

“Follow me, we’ll get out through the gate.” Sap explains, tugging him towards said place.

Dream keeps George in his peripheral vision to make sure he’ll be okay, scared to leave his traveling partner again. They’ll make it out, he reasons, and George will be fine. He can handle himself for a minute.

Then Sapnap pulls a fucking handgun out of his bag (which is very pog, by the way. Guns are very useful during the apocalypse) and shoots the lock holding the gates together. A few zombies who were clawing at the gate stumble in on each other to get inside, and then queues what is most likely the most poorly written action scene in my life.

Dream deals with the zombies closest to him first. He stabs the first one straight through the skull as cleanly as possible to avoid spending more time yanking his blade out before moving to the next. Instead of going for a clean kill Dream kicks it’s ankle as hard as he can and ignores the sickening crack that follows, but it falls to the ground soundly, still trying to claw to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he makes sure George is okay, then Sapnap. The latter has three on him. Dream glances at the oncoming zombies and then tries to take a deep breath to calm his nerves before charging forwards, stabbing one in the neck. He grimaces at the squelching noise it makes before quickly pulling the blade out.

The zombie just looks at him, not phased whatsoever, before charging in his own right. Dream shouts in alarm, twisting just in time to the ground to miss a bite to the frontal lobe. He scrambles up as quickly as he can since he hears MORE zombies coming, making a mad sprint to his Texan friend.

“Forget the zombies, we have to run!” Dream urges, grabbing Sapnap’s arm and tugging him towards the exit. There’s too many. If they stay here fighting they’ll be dead within minutes.

“How the heck are we going to get through that?!” he responds. Sapnap gestures towards the opening where zombies are continuing to stumble in, intent on killing them.

Dream motions towards the gun in Sapnap’s hand, before pulling him narrowly out of the way of being scratched. “You have insta-kill, fucking shoot them-“

Sapnap looks and sounds panicked as he shoots a zombie in the head that was getting too close. “You’re supposed to knife with insta-kill!” he rebukes, and yeah, he’s right, but Dream isn’t about to talk about Call Of Duty right now.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!! SHOOT THEM!!” shouts the blonde, stabbing a nearby zombie in the shoulder. He has to wrench his knife out, and the blood splatters on both of them, staining his once green hoodie an ugly brown.

Sapnap yells something in response as the gun goes off, but it kills the zombie next to him and forces the body to slump over it’s peers, slowing them down, too. Dream takes that chance to dispose of as many as he can while some are knocked down. It’s not always clean kills, but fuck, they need to get out of here.

“Shoot in front so we can clear a path!” Dream shouts over the loud groaning, kicking one behind the knee so it falls down and quickly plunging his knife into it’s cranium. The zombie lets out one last weak moan before succumbing to it’s second death.

Sapnap thankfully does just that, and they manage to get away. They sprint for what seems like miles, taking turns to lose stray undead on their trails. After all of that running the two stop outside a gas station.

Dream feels like he’s going to throw up from exhaustion as he braces himself against a nearby wall, dry hacking. It’s not like there’s much in his stomach to throw up either way. Still, it hurts, rattling every bone and organ in his chest.

“You.. you could’ve gotten.. you could’ve gotten killed.” stutters Dream, factual.

Sapnap avoids his gaze, also panting from the amount of running they did. “It.. wasn’t supposed to. Yeah. Not that way, I didn’t mean for.. for that to happen...”

“Yeah,” Dream wheezes, “no shit!”

“I.. I thought if I lured them there, I’d book it to the uhhh.. The DMV down the street, then lay low... They’d- they’d be focused on the fireworks, y’know?”

The two sit in silence for a moment, something that greatly distresses Dream because he realizes he has no idea where the fuck George is.  
“We- we left him-“

“Hey, hey... George was.. was handling zombies like a beast, I’m sure he’s fine-“

“We.. We need to go back for him.” Dream coughs, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He’s been pushing himself too hard and too fast for too long. But they need that. They need him to survive.

Sapnap takes a deep breath, “I’ll go back for him. You stay here, okay?”

“What?” Dream pants, “No, I’ll go get him-“

“Look, between the two of us, I’m.. I’m in better condition, okay? Just stay here. Don’t die.”

“I just fucking got you back, I’m not losing.. I’m not losing you again...”

Sapnap forces a grin. “I’ll be fine and so will George, Dream. Stay safe.”

But when Sapnap disappears around the corner? Dream crumples to the ground and cries, because it’s not fair.


	3. Grocery store. Houston, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is found. Sapnap and him reunite briefly, but it’s enough.

George thinks they’re dead. There were too many when he left, too many still following him, and last he heard the two were arguing over the gun. So yeah, he isn’t hopeful of any of their survival chances at the moment, but no one can blame him.

His axe is heavy in his hands, stained with old and new blood alike, weighing him down as he tries to find a safe place. It’s his only weapon so he can’t leave it, but God life would be so much easier with something lighter. A gun, perhaps, like Sapnap. Or maybe a knife, like Dream. 

He remembers the story of how he got the axe- they were in Louisiana at the time, just a state away from Texas. It had taken so long that he swears his feet were going to fall off from the sheer amount of walking they did, but all Dream did was tell him they still have a bit of a ways to go.

While resting for the night far out into the Louisiana country, they spotted a farm house. The animals had either escaped or rotted away where they were, so they ransacked the main house instead. There was a lot of canned food, and even a water pump to refill their bottle. 

When George was filling up their thermos is when he saw it; a pristine looking axe lying in the dirt next to a pile of tinder. Given the fact he’s been going for months without a weapon, it seemed better than all of the kitchen knives he’s used and then promptly broken while trying to fight.

He lugged it back into the house for Dream to see, and the latter made a bet that he could chop more wood than George. George, being the man he is, agreed on the rules that he gets a thirty second head start. 

The thought of his friend leaves a deep, stinging pain in his chest. He feels nauseous and tired and vulnerable all at once; and rightfully so. He’s alone. Dream isn’t here to save him. 

George is shaking as he pulls open the doors to a grocery store, not even bothering to check and see if any food is left since he knows there won’t be any. The store is empty. It’s just him, and finally he gets a moment to breathe.

There’s barely any light in the store to see anything but he can’t hear anything moving, which is a good sign. Zombies are restless; they move and they don’t stop moving, so most of the time silence either means everything is dead or there’s nothing else alive in that area. Usually it’s a bad omen, and it’s definitely caused Dream and him to move before, but George is exhausted and this was the best place to go.

What do I do, he thinks anxiously, I’m on my own in a place I’ve never been to. What do I do? What would Dream do?

George shakes off that thought. No, thinking about Dream will only slow me down. I have to think smart. Check for wounds. 

So he does. He shimmies off his backpack and takes a deep breath, refusing to break down over this, before meticulously checking his body for cuts, bruises, anything unnatural. He’s completely in order. His jeans are still dirty, his sneakers tattered and long-sleeve drenched in sweat, but he’s alive.

Fuck, he’s alive.

George takes another deep breath. Keep calm, he thinks, because if he doesn’t there’s no telling what will happen. Focus on the moment. No wounds, but how are supplies?

They’ve never assigned one person to carry certain items, like food. Dream used to argue all the time that if they ever got separated it wouldn’t be smart, because one man against a bunch of undead with just cans of food? Not smart, not safe. 

It’s grim to think that he was right.

With shaky hands George checks the contents of his backpack, unsurprised to find a few things have dropped. The thermos the two of them shared is probably still at the restaurant, he’s missing a pack of band-aids, and there’s one less can of soup in his bag than before, but most stuff is relatively untouched. His spare water bottle in case the thermos went missing, matches from Sapnap’s house (Dream took the lighter), food, and whatever else was thrown in there while they were scrambling.

He’s not boned, at least. There’s enough supplies to last for a few days in his pack, and he still has his axe. 

“Okay, George. What do we do?” he breathes, staring out the window of the grocery store. The sky tonight is breathtaking. Stars shimmer like glitter along the horizon and the moon, despite being half-shadowed, shines bright. At least one thing is going right. “What do I do... What the fuck do I do?”

He’s alive. George is alive. In the moment he reminds himself of this fact.

But are Dream and Sapnap? The question haunts him, looming like a dark cloud no matter how far he runs. Confront it. That’s what Dream would do, right? Bad days turn into good ones only if you let them.

George sniffles before sobs start wracking his body. He’s so scared. Completely alone for the first time in his life knowing that any minute now a passing zombie could alert many of his existence, without Sapnap, without Dream. 

And it hurts. It really does fucking hurt. He cries harder than he has in years in that one sitting, bawling his eyes out like a newborn on the floor of a grocery store. All of today crashes on him like a landslide.

He enabled this. He got his friends killed because he agreed it’d be a good idea to wait around for Sapnap. He woke Dream up and didn’t stop him from climbing that fence, didn’t help with the zombies crowding around the gate. 

George has never felt more pathetic in his life. He thinks that maybe if he were stronger, they could’ve all gotten out. Like he’s deadweight.

He sits there for awhile, until his tears dry and he’s too scared of the undead outside to keep crying. And as he’s dozing off, he hears something open the door to the store, the bell that once played wildly distorted.

George’s eyes shoot open in panic and as he reaches for his axe he hears, “George..?”

If he had set a record with how quickly he bolted up when Sapnap came inside, then he sure would have set a record for how quickly he pulled the Texan into a hug. 

“I- I thought you were dead-“ he stammers, sniffling, “There was no way you could’ve gotten out-“

George can feel Sapnap grin against his hair, “Hey, no way we’d die. Dream would’ve Hail Mary-ed me across the fence if it meant getting out.”

The Brit chuckles. Of course. “Where.. where is he?”

“He’s at a gas station close by, I’ll show you in a sec. Are you okay?” Sap asks, and for a moment George is scared he’ll start crying again, but he doesn’t.

“I’m fine, ok?” he lies, “Are you?”

Sapnap, perhaps one of the best people George knows, actually laughs at the question. “Look at my beard, dude. I’m not okay.”

George cracks a smile at that. He forgot how easy it was for Sapnap to lead him out of a bad mood- cracking jokes, always trying to keep it light hearted and wholesome. “Yeah, it’s kind of gross.”

The Texan makes a face. “Hey, at least I can grow one!”

George manages a chuckle, giving Sapnap one last squeeze before he lets go. In terms of reunions he’s satisfied with this one. They’re alive and Dream’s live, too, which means that everything should be fine from here on out. “Righttt, but I won’t need one to race you back to the gas station.”

Sapnap winces. “I... might have to raincheck on that one, Georgie. Too much running today.”

Yeah, George will still take that. He wipes away the tears in the corner of his eyes, offering Sap a sheepish smile before going to collect his things. “Okay, then let’s go.”

They walk back side by side the entire way.


End file.
